


Deep Tissue

by VixxFixxion



Category: STARLIGHT - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Massage, NSFW, PWP, Smut, mature - Freeform, muscle cramp leads to sex, suggestion of power play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxFixxion/pseuds/VixxFixxion
Summary: hongbin tries to help taekwoon and finds himself getting rewarded for being good





	Deep Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> as i finished writing this, hongbin came on to twitter to clown leo about drunk tweeting again

Taekwoon finally walked in through the front door, exhausted from a night of travelling.

His back hurt from sleeping almost upright in his seat in the car for three hours. His face still had remnants of make up on, and he dreaded having to unpack everything from his three day trip out of town for another musical roadshow event.

The light in the hallway lit up automatically and he flipped off his sneakers and trundled down the narrow passage, trying to avoid scuffing the wallpaper with his wayward rolling bag.

The hallway opened up into a large living area which was practically empty except for a bare modular couch that faced the large wall-mounted tv.

At the far end of the room, the apartment split into left and right wings, his, Hakyeon’s and Hongbin’s down one end with the utilities rooms, and Ken’s, Ravi’s and Hyuk’s down the other end.

The house was quiet, which he knew it would be as at least three of the others had schedules. Hakyeon had long moved out, but knowing he had no schedules because he was just away at the military made him a little antsy about his own impending enlistment.

He felt a little in limbo, being only a few months away from enlistment himself, but also deep into a busy schedule that was thinning out musical-wise, and getting heavy preparation-wise.

A new comeback. Rehearsals, physical conditioning, hair and make up, outfits, primping, mugging for camera, the spinning wheel of music show routines, the early mornings and the back-to-back recordings and greetings.

The best part of it was meeting the fans - but the cost of that was appearing on all the shows and two weeks of intense schedules.

After that… some inquiries about regional appearances which were unconfirmed, and a more ideally paced daily routine with a potential musical in the pipeline - they were just working out the details of the contract and then it would be set.

He could feel his body getting tired, and was becoming aware of knots in his muscles, a result of strain and also, he thought, from a lack of regular exercise.

He thought that it would be nice to go for a run, to get those endorphins to kick in and to loosen up his body - but what he might have done a few years ago was something he couldn’t really consider anymore.

He had stopped going out unaccompanied in public spaces for at least a year now.

He remembered dimly that he had wanted to ask the others about installing a sauna unit in the dorm - somewhere between the washing machine and Hongbin’s room would be ideal. Then he could walk straight out of his room and steam himself soft any day of the week.

He heard the keyboard rattling in Hongbin’s room as he passed, and yelled that he was home at the closed door. Hongbin must have been in the middle of gaming because he didn’t answer.

He reached his room and went in, letting his bag roll into a corner and dumping his back pack onto the floor as he rolled onto his bed with a groan.

He wanted to sleep, but he wanted to wash and take off his make up and eat, more. He pulled out his phone, set an alarm to go off in twenty minutes’ time, rolled over onto his side and tucked one arm under his head, then deep-breathed himself into sleep.

**

Hongbin wandered out of his room with an empty bowl and mug, noticing that Taekwoon’s door was open, his bags on the floor and a pile of clothes overflowing from his laundry basket.

He kept walking, making his way to the kitchen, and found the man leaning back against the counter in only his pyjama pants, holding a bowl close to his chest and feeding himself cocktail sausages with chopsticks out of it. His wet hair hung over his eyes and close to his neck, and Hongbin could see a little rivulet of water trailing down his pale neck and down one pec, onto his smooth torso. His eyes were closed as he chewed with a small frown on his face.

Hongbin dumped his dish and mug into the sink and wrinkled his nose. He started washing them and then realised the microwave door was open.

“Are those microwaved?!”

Taekwoon hummed in response, opening one eye just a little to pick out another mini sausage and conveying it to his mouth just before he closed it again.

“Hyung, we have leftovers. I can get them for you if you’re too tired. That looks disgusting.”

Taekwoon moaned as he finished chewing.

“No, I’m too tired to wait. And too hungry to sleep. My body… my back…” Taekwoon’s eyes opened blearily, and Hongbin could see how deep his tiredness was.

“I miss my old football coach.”

Hongbin snickered. “Well, that’s random.”

“He gave good massages. He would loosen up the kinks in my muscles. He’d crick my back and make any spasms go away.”

Hongbin made a horrified face. “That sounds awful. And inappropriate. You sure he wasn’t sweet on you or something? ”

Taekwoon laughed, coming over to put his now empty bowl in the sink for Hongbin to finish cleaning. Hongbin leaned back to avoid touching Taekwoon’s bare skin.

He noticed Taekwoon stop, not moving away, so he looked up in query.

“I was everyone’s darling back then.” He smirked, then his eyes closed on him again as he smiled sardonically and stepped back.

“Nobody loves me the same anymore,” he sighed, backing blindly into his earlier position and letting his hands brace himself on either side on the counter. It made his shoulders ride up, and in the bright light of the kitchen, his pale skin was stark and matte and contrasted with that glossy water trail down his front.

Hongbin watched as Taekwoon lifted an arm to wipe up the water, and as he brought his hand up, he shook out his hair to help dry it. That’s when he opened his tired eyes again, and looked straight at him.

Hongbin dropped his gaze to rinse the bowl and set it to dry in the dish rack. He methodically rinsed away the remaining suds and shook his hands carefully in the sink after wiping it down with a kitchen cloth wipe. He looked around for a towel to dry his hands, but found none were out, so he reached over to the drawer between him and Taekwoon to get one out, only to find Taekwoon had already fished one out and was holding it out for him. He took it, smiling tightly.

“Anyway, don’t touch my old coach, he was good to me,” Taekwoon drawled. Hongbin started.

“I didn’t mean anything, I was just joking.”

“Me too.” Taekwoon crossed his arms and smiled at him, his head cocked just so and his tired eyes almost closing again from smiling.

“How are you at massages, Binnie?”

“Awful. Just terrible. I resent giving them because I like receiving them too much.” Hongbin was sure he was speaking too fast. Taekwoon hummed again, looking very amused, and for some reason that made his face feel hot.

“Well. Maybe I’m desperate for one. Or maybe I think you’re lying. But I will tell you that the one thing that would make me happy most right now, is to have my muscles relax before I sleep.”

Hongbin could hear his own breath in the silence after Taekwoon spoke. Taekwoon looked like he was joking, and Hongbin could tell he was drawing out this awkwardness, which was something Taekwoon did when he realised the atmosphere became stilted or awkward. It was as if he derived some pleasure from playing up those moments. But then again, he looked like he really was serious, his body feeling beat and tired… and Hongbin knew, a good massage could sweeten a deep sleep like nothing else.

“Hyung… are you asking me to give you a massage?”

Taekwoon smiled, his eyes now closed again, his smile dopey and toothy.

“Such a clever Hongbinnie,” he slurred, finally moving away and sliding a hand on to his shoulder as he walked out the kitchen.

“I’m going to bed. Night, Binnie.”

Hongbin turned, confused, to watch him shuffle out of the kitchen. As he moved away, he could see the planes of his back as he lifted his arm to shake out his hair again, rubbing it back and forth over his scalp and trying to dry it that way. The long cords of muscle along his spine and across his shoulders flexed and rippled under his waxy skin as he did so, and Hongbin swore he could see where the knots in his muscles were. He blinked.

Taekwoon drew his other hand along the wall, and Hongbin realised he must still have his eyes half-closed and needed to make sure he was walking safely.

Taekwoon half yawned, half moaned as Hongbin followed him into the corridor to get to his own room.

Taekwoon entered his room, and Hongbin paused at his own door opposite to make sure he got into bed properly. He watched as Taekwoon crawled onto the bed, drawing aside the sheets as he did so, and giving Hongbin a view of his skinny ass rounding out while he was on all fours. Hongbin didn’t wait for him to get under the covers, just turned and went into his room.

  
**

A few hours later, after having won a few rounds of a game and signing off, Hongbin was spreading out his sleeping pallet on the floor and readying for sleep when he heard Taekwoon whine in his room. It turned very quickly into a strangled shout.

Hongbin put his head out the door and looked into his bedroom to see Taekwoon clutching at his foot as he rolled onto his back on the bed.

“AAAAH, fuuuuckkk!” he growled, his eyes squeezed shut as he kneaded the underside of his foot in vain.

“Is it a cramp, Hyung?” Hongbin asked, his voice unheard as Taekwoon groaned loudly. He repeated himself, louder. He realised Taekwoon might still be asleep or think he is dreaming, because he was getting no response.

He rushed into Taekwoon’s room.

He was writhing, gripping his foot as he did so, and was trying to extend his leg, flex his toes, and so on, to no avail.

Hongbin grabbed his foot and straightened his leg, flexing the ankle and toes and holding his flexed foot fast against his belly, leaning down so that Taekwoon had no choice but to ride out the pain, which thankfully, abated almost immediately.

Knowing that relaxing the foot could cause it to seize again, Hongbin gripped Taekwoon’s relaxing ankle tight, making sure Taekwoon couldn’t get out of his hold in his semi-sleep.

Taekwoon groaned, then gasped, breathing deeply as the tension left the sole of his foot, and he was able to let his foot unbuckle from its spasming, because Hongbin was there to hold it flexed for him. In his slumberous state, he had not been able to hold off the onset of the cramp, and a wrong turn of his leg triggered the muscle in the sole of his foot to curl it up and hold it in a perpetually cramping position.

His arms and hands, weak from sleep paralysis, didn’t have the strength to pry open his foot into the flexed position, and Taekwoon felt a sharp relief that Hongbin had known what to do and had come in when he had.

Hongbin was transfixed by the sight of Taekwoon gasping with release, his writhing body finally straightening out, and his chest rising and falling rapidly in relief after his cramp had died away, made thoughts run around in his head which he tried not to think.

He sat at the end of the bed, still holding Taekwoon’s foot in the flexed position, tight.

Taekwoon had arched his back, and the underside of his ribs where they met the softer part of his torso, stretched wide until he could see their outline along the top edge of his belly. As he gasped, his ribcage rose and fell, but his abdomen also contracted and extended, and the sounds he was making…

Hongbin couldn’t help imagining that this was what it looked like when Taekwoon orgasmed.

Taekwoon flung his arms out to his sides, trying to catch his breath and moaning as his head lolled to one side for a moment before he straightened it too look up, briefly.

“Aaaah!” he sighed, bringing one arm to rest the crook of his elbow over his eyes and face. He licked his lips and swallowed.

“Thank you Binnie. Oh god that hurt so badly,” he gasped, his voice whispery.

“Good thing I came out and heard you,” Hongbin said as clearly as he could, although he could feel his heart beat in his throat.

Taekwoon was silent, apparently catching his breath and trying to calm himself.

Unsure what to do, Hongbin positioned the foot straight and began rubbing the sole of it outward, making sure not to bend it in any way that would make it curl again and cramp.

He remembered how he had learnt to press on the soles of the feet in the most relieving and satisfying manner, so as to release tensions in the feet of hardworking and physical people in his family back home when he was very young.

As he did, Taekwoon released a long, deep sigh, a sound that gave Hongbin satisfaction, because then he knew he was giving him some relief, and not making a hash of it.

He could see the arm across Taekwoon’s face relaxing, and realised that he was falling back into sleep, which made him a little braver, as it felt as if he wasn’t being watched. He liked the feeling of having this effect over Taekwoon’s body, but was wary of touching him any higher than his ankles.

After hearing Taekwoon moaning in pain and seeing him writhing in agony, Hongbin was a little aghast that he could use those sensory perceptions and imagine something sexual at all.

He imagined massaging up to the front of his thighs only to find an erection standing before him from all the attention the front was getting. This thought made his own dick twitch, as he realised he wanted to touch Taekwoon, make him relax more, and in other ways than what he had already done.

But, he was feeling a tad wretched that he was getting turned on whilst Taekwoon was trying to beat the pain of his body’s stress.

“Hyung, turn over, I’ll massage your legs,” he spoke softly, and was amused to see Taekwoon roll over right away, slinging his leg over a pillow and settling half on his front, snuffling into the pillow in his arms.

This way, he would get to touch, get to help Taekwoon relax, and also hide what appeared to be the worst-timed hard-on that he had had yet in the dorm.

He avoided pressing down onto the upturned soles, in case he curled the soles the wrong way and triggered a cramp again. Instead, he focused on the calves, first running his warm palms up and down the length of the calves, gently, so as not to cause any friction with the fabric against his skin. The hem of the pants rode up when he leaned forward to push the heels of his palms deeply into his calf muscles. He kneaded powerfully, but carefully, so as not to tug at his skin, and made sure to get in deep right in the plumpest part, deep into the tissue.

With great satisfaction, Hongbin heard Taekwoon groan deeply, as if it came straight from his core, and he saw him clench his ass slightly as he thrust into the mattress. Hongbin gaped, but then he realised Taekwoon was stretching, curling up his back and lifting his head off the mattress to push the pillow in his arms into the crook of his neck to support himself better.

“That feels so good,” Taekwoon sighed, and he looked up to see him turn his head to lie it so that he could breathe easier, and a small frown crease his forehead.

Hongbin leaned forward, pressing the flattest part of his thumbs into the back of Taekwoon’s knees, knowing that the tension held in the sinews and corded muscles there could make his touch feel ticklish or painful if he didn't do it right.

Taekwoon groaned again, and this encouraged Hongbin to press deeply, carefully, into all the sweet spots in the backs of his knees, till Taekwoon moaned as he squeezed the pillow in his arms tightly.

Hongbin suddenly thought that if Taekwoon wasn’t wearing his pyjama bottoms, he would be able to smooth on some lotion or oil, and allow him to make long, deep strokes without hurting or catching on his skin.

He moved higher, to the thighs just above the knees, paying a lot of attention to the numerous muscles that made up those power pistons that were Taekwoon’s upper legs.

He imagined he could see his own hands looking tiny as they kneaded over the creamy white skin, now completely hairless, as he knew they were, above the knees.

He was a little frustrated by how the fabric of the pyjamas didn’t stretch enough to accommodate the push of his hands into the muscle, and he pulled back to straighten out the material which had bunched up.

Taekwoon seemed be smiling into his pillow as he murmured, “When coach did it I would be in my shorts and he would mix liniment, oil and lotion, and use it all over my legs. It hurt, and I stank of liniment after, but he would iron out all the muscle tension, easy.”

Hongbin laughed. “Yeah, the pants do get in the way-“

“I’m okay to take them off, Binnie, I’m not funny about it,” Taekwoon stated matter of factly.

Hongbin tried not to show how much that affected him by keeping the pressure of his hands the same as he leaned his weight onto his hands, holding them down over the widest part of the thigh, trying to push deep into the thickest part of the muscle. It was like pushing into sacks of cement or something - there was no give in Taekwoon’s flesh.

“Errr-“

Taekwoon simply turned on his side, his back towards Hongbin, and slipped his thumbs into his pants, pulling them down over his legs in one smooth motion, before turning back onto his front, his body now completely bare.

“I saved you making the choice. Is this okay? We’ve all been naked before.”

Taekwoon seemed to snuggle his whole body into his mattress, almost a smug gesture that Hongbin perceived to be an acknowledgement of his awkwardness. It also seemed to suggest that Taekwoon was certain that Hongbin would continue to massage him, and do it well, even with the discomfort of having to massage his bare skin.

Hongbin looked at the back of his body, the muscles in his back still defined even in his relaxed state, and the skin so pale, creamy. The skin of his butt cheeks was clear, and despite their relative slimness, they were trim and pert. In contrast, Taekwoon’s thighs were like marble, the overlapping musculature so clearly defined it seemed he had no fat between his skin and his muscles.

They were beautiful, and they needed attention.

“Do you have-?” he began, and was startled to see Taekwoon reach quickly over to his bedstand, pull open the drawer and fish out a bottle of lotion.

Hongbin stood a little to reach forward to grab the bottle so that Taekwoon wouldn’t have to twist far back. He couldn’t help but laugh nervously as he realised the drawer also contained tissues, condoms, lubricant and a couple of velvet pouches with their drawstrings tied up tight.

Hongbin uncapped the lotion and squirted some into his hand, sitting back down on the bed.

There was no denying that this situation was hardly what could be called innocent anymore. He was massaging a bare-assed Taekwoon, even though he didn’t need to, even though all Taekwoon had done was joke about how he wanted one.

Even though his cock was already hard in his pants.

And now, faced with evidence that his Hyung was sexually active, no matter what he used all that stuff for, it made him feel very bothered indeed.

It was a mix of different reasons - something part general embarrassment, part seeing a side of someone he had never really thought of in that way before, and part knowing that whilst he took care of his own physical needs in a rather rudimentary, dry jack-off manner, furtive and quiet under the covers, Taekwoon seemed to be prepared to take care of himself in a more sophisticated, indulgent way. And he wasn’t shy about letting Hongbin see the evidence of it.

Hongbin rubbed the lotion between his palms to warm it, before smoothing it over the backs of Taekwoon’s thighs.

He knew that deep in the fleshy junction between the ass and the tops of the thighs, right where the crease was, there was a delicious spot that contained tension, right where he supposed the seat of the ass was. He knew that pressing there, steady and deep, with either the heels of each palm pushing up against the underside of each ass cheek, or the flats of his thumbs, would release the tension and also generate heat that would radiate up into the torso.

For some reason, Hongbin needed to make sure he was doing it right, because he wanted to impress upon Taekwoon that he could make him feel good, and do it well.

In the back of his mind, Hongbin knew that what he really wanted was to give Taekwoon pleasure. He just wasn’t quite ready to admit that to himself, not with his hands laden with lotion and squeezing his thighs as he was about to press up nice and hard on Taekwoon’s ass.

He applied pressure with the heels of his palms again as he reached the tops of his thighs, actually getting up smoothly to lean the whole of his body weight into the flesh.

Taekwoon made a gratifying noise, a moan that came from deep in his chest, which turned into a throaty growl as Hongbin pushed his pelvis into the mattress.

He knew how good that felt, and he bounced down a couple of times to deepen the pleasure, only to realise that the movements were a little sexual.

He sat back, taking his weight off Taekwoon, who gasped with satisfaction.

“Fuck, that’s so good! It feels like the blood is returning to my legs,” Taekwoon sighed, languidly shifting his legs and pelvis as he did.

Hongbin, encouraged by Taekwoon not taking his movements as sexual, like he had, used the remaining lotion on his hands to smooth over his back, from his waist up to his shoulders.

Taekwoon arched momentarily into his touch, before relaxing completely again, and falling into a light slumber as Hongbin kneaded and smoothed his way up his back, paying particular attention to the two thick columns of muscle on either side of his spine, and the threaded muscles that spanned both his shoulder blades.

Hongbin felt some relief that Taekwoon seemed to be totally relaxed and out of it, because he wasn’t vocalising anymore, and he seemed so very still except for his deep breaths, which were loud and relaxed.

After standing so that he could massage the tops of his shoulders, at the muscles between his neck and shoulders, Hongbin put more lotion on with the intent of just stroking his muscles with a little pressure, knowing that the sensation of touch would be soothing.

As he smoothed his hands over Taekwoon’s back, he admired both the silky paleness of his skin, and the relaxed state of his muscles from being massaged so attentively.

He was almost finished, and he let himself indulge in the feeling of Taekwoon’s skin under his hands. He felt the little mole next to his spine, and the rumble of his ribs as his fingers went over them. He loved how Taekwoon’s back was straight even after years of slouching, and how the small of his back was well-developed and not overly curved from his bad posture. Lastly, he allowed himself to imagine what it would be like if he had his hands on Taekwoon’s hips and was pulling on him as he ground into him, there.

He let his hands slide on one each side of Taekwoon’s hips, his fingers glancing over his sides just near his hip bones, before they rounded up and encompassed each globe of his ass for a tiny, tiny moment. Then he stopped touching him, taking a short, sharp breath.

He needed to get out of there before Taekwoon awoke, he needed to go to his room, and use the rest of that lotion on his hands to jerk off quietly, so that he could get this out of his system, get off, and be able to look Taekwoon in the eye in the morning.

  
**

  
Taekwoon watched Hongbin out of the side of his half-shut eye in the reflection of themselves in the window of his bedroom.

His face was half-buried in his pillow, and he had been wide awake since Hongbin had stopped himself from asking if he had lotion.

When he had laid back down after taking off his pants, he had spied their reflection in the window - and he nonchalantly made as if he was staring into space. Then he realised that Hongbin was too focused on his labours to notice that he wasn’t actually asleep.

Regulating his breath had never seemed more fraudulent than now. He hadn’t meant to pretend to be sleeping, he just found himself not wanting Hongbin to stop if he noticed he was being watched.

It was just simple curiosity at first. Hongbin had seemed skittish from the start when he had realised that Taekwoon had implied he should give him the massage he wanted.

In his exhaustion, he had not thought twice about coming off as demanding. He figured that Hongbin would realise he was joking, and if he didn’t, well he was too tired to care. In any case he could clear things up in the morning.

But then he had sensed Hongbin freeze over the idea. It was interesting, but he wasn’t curious enough to put off sleeping any longer.

Having Hongbin come in to help him as he struggled with the agony of his cramping foot was a lifesaver. Having him offer the massage unbidden, a godsend.

And now, as he watched Hongbin in the mirror, he noticed something else. He had a raging hard on, which Taekwoon saw in silhouette in the window as he got up to push against his ass with all his weight.

Taekwoon almost choked. He had seen Hongbin’s dick before - everyone had seen each other’s before, it was just locker-room nudity, and no one thought more of it than usual. But he had never seen it erect, and in the slightly unclear reflection in the window, he recognised that it had girth, and seemed heavy as it moved under his tented sweatpants. He felt his mouth water, and had to hold off from moaning until he could find a moment when he could react to the massage.

After that, he noticed that, despite making sure he was doing a good job, there were moments when Hongbin would lean into the massage, almost as if he were about to hug or kiss his back, or so that his own back arched like Taekwoon’s. Then, at the end, he saw Hongbin’s jaw fall open, and for a moment, as he pulled a little too intimately on his hips, Taekwoon imagined that Hongbin was balls-deep inside him, losing control of his facial muscles as he fucked into him languidly, slowly.

And now, now that Hongbin had unknowingly made him uncomfortably hard, he looked like he was going to slink away, an opportunity left untaken.

Taekwoon felt that that would be a huge mistake. Firstly, because it would leave things unspoken between them, even though Hongbin didn’t know Taekwoon was aware of him at this point. And secondly, he felt it would be a little sordid of him to let Hongbin go, only to have them both wank into their fists, separated by the hallway and thin walls.

So when Hongbin finally pulled his hands away, Taekwoon lifted his head, reaching out and grabbing one hand before Hongbin could stand.

He heard Hongbin gasp, and he brought Hongbin’s hand up close to his chest as he lay where he was, forcing him to lean forward a little. Taekwoon was still lying face down, albeit a little turned away from Hongbin, his head facing the window, still.

“Binnie,” he murmured into his pillow, his eyes wide open now and staring into the window’s reflection.

Hongbin was quiet as he leant his other hand forward to brace himself not to fall over. Taekwoon like how it looked like he was looming over him on the bed, in the window.

“It was so good, Binnie. You did a good job. I want to reward you somehow, but I’m not sure if you are ready... or if it’s what you want.”

“Ready, Hyung?”

Taekwoon was sure that Hongbin was turned on, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get intimate, with a friend, a colleague. A man. He didn’t want to push him, but he didn’t want to NOT know.

“What would you say if I asked you to…” he heard Hongbin take a soft sharp breath, and pull away at his hand.

He turned with it, letting it go when he was on his back, his cock hard and throbbing from being let out from under the constraint of his body’s weight. Hongbin’s eyes widened at the sight of it, and he turned a delicate shade of red.

Taekwoon wasn’t fooled though - behind the blush, Hongbin’s s eyes raked over his body, and he could see him going slack-jawed over the sight of him. It gave Taekwoon great satisfaction to know that his body had that kind of power over someone.

“Maybe it’s just exertion, but I think we can safely say we are both feeling the same thing,” he began, running a hand up the front of his body, then reaching down to cup his own balls and dick in a smooth motion. He might have been righting himself if he had pants on. He was trying to gauge the look in Hongbin’s eyes. He was obviously turned on and had been for some time, but he was too reticent to act upon it - and Taekwoon wanted to know if it was just shyness or being his junior, or if it was that he couldn’t bring himself to, for other reasons.

Hongbin swallowed, and nodded. A good sign, Taekwoon thought.

Then, Hongbin met his gaze, and he could see the glimmer of desire in there, haunted a little by whatever was holding him back.

“You were good to me, and I want to be good back. Would that be okay?” Taekwoon asked, softly, encouragingly.

Hongbin nodded.

“I want to know, if what I want to do is alright with you. Because I’m not talking about treating to you to lunch, you get what I mean?”

Hongbin nodded, his breath getting a little more erratic. Another encouraging sign, Taekwoon thought. He palmed his cock, pressing it against himself and loving the sensation it brought. He looked deliberately at Hongbin’s cock, saw it twitch under his gaze.

“You’re hard, you must be aching. Can I touch you?”

Hongbin drew a shuddering breath, nodding again. Taekwoon sat up, bringing his face close to Hongbin’s, and reached up to cup his cheek. Hongbin looked surprised. Taekwoon smirked. He sensed that while Hongbin wasn’t inexperienced, what experience he had had was probably all about function, the goal. A vision of Hongbin hunched over his own dick and frantically jerking himself off made his asshole clench sweetly, his cock jumping.

“I would touch you all over if I could, just like you touched me all over. You have a nice touch, Binnie. You deserve to be loved hard for it,” he murmured, almost to himself, as he gently leaned in to kiss his lips.

He was surprised by Hongbin’s loud whimper at his words, and he felt his hands come up to clutch at his shoulders as he opened his mouth and thrust his tongue into Taekwoon’s mouth. He was rough, lewd and loud, and Taekwoon couldn’t help feeling like he could just let go of whatever slow build up bullshit he was planning, and let Hongbin take his fill of him.

He didn’t need Hongbin’s permission: he needed to catch up.

Taekwoon broke away, pleased to see Hongbin’s eyes glazed over with lust, his red mouth hanging open as he gasped for air.

He leaned in, knowing that in this first thrill of attraction, simple proximity was enough to spike the heat between them. Hongbin keened, thinking he was going to kiss him again, then whined when he realised he was not. His hands, so strong and powerful before, seemed to be fluttering over Taekwoon’s skin as he ran them over his body. Taekwoon leaned his head forward, bringing his mouth close to his ear. Hongbin’s shoulder came up, as if the air from Taekwoon’s breath had tickled the skin at his neck.

Taekwoon found that adorable, signalling a neediness that turned him on so much.

“Baby, would you fuck me, and fuck me nice and hard?”

He felt Hongbin go still, and pulled away without looking at him, his eyes cast down. He reached over to the open drawer, and pulled out the box of condoms, the lube and one of the velvet pouches.

He took a packet and tore it open, pushing Hongbin back a little and tugging on his pants so that his erection was exposed. He rolled the condom onto him without any preamble, letting Hongbin thrust into his loosely clutched fingers a few times, kissing him roughly as he did it, and sucking on Hongbin’s tongue as he finished rolling it on.

“Do you like the idea? Is it what you want?” Taekwoon asked quietly, as he reached for the velvet pouch, loosened the drawstring, and let a metal butt plug fall out of it into his hand. Hongbin nodded, looking desperate. Taekwoon squirted lube over it, then some into his hand, on his fingers.

“Do you want me to prep you with that?” Hongbin asked. Taekwoon almost shook his head. Hongbin still didn’t realise this was about him, his pleasure, not Taekwoon's. He supposed he might be sending mixed signals, but he shrugged it off, sure that Hongbin would be understanding real soon, or at least, by the end of the night.

“This is for you, baby.” Taekwoon relished the look on Hongbin’s face, one of incredulity, a little bit of horror, but ultimately, excitement. He crooned a little over being able to awaken Hongbin to the potential of imminent, explosive, selfish, satisfaction.

“On your knees,” he said, gently, and he too rose up onto his knees so that they were both kneeling before each other on the bed. Without any preamble again, he leaned forward, gathered Hongbin under his arms and leaned back so that Hongbin would be pressing his chest against his, his hand coming down between his ass cheeks and his fingers slipping in to spread the lube over his hole. Hongbin gasped, shivering. Taekwoon cooed softly in his ear, telling him he would be quick, because when he fucked Taekwoon into the bed, he wanted Hongbin to have the plug in his ass nice and tight.

Hongbin moaned, and Taekwoon slipped his finger in all at once, before he pulled out and thrust it back in again. Hongbin hummed with pleasure, an edge to his voice which Taekwoon knew was from the discomfort of being stretched too quickly. He was taking a chance that Hongbin would like it, being needed to fuck as soon as possible.

He whispered encouragingly into Hongbin’s hair, slipping in his second finger and easing them both in and out, eliciting a deep groan as Hongbin arched his back. Taekwoon felt the moment he was ready, as he relaxed his muscles and let the sensation of being spread and filled loosen his inhibitions. He slipped out his fingers and pressed the plug to his entrance.

Slowly, without gentling or pausing, Taekwoon slipped the plug in, slowing only slightly as it reached its widest girth so that Hongbin could feel his muscles resist, then ease, until the plug slipped neatly into place.

Taekwoon pulled back a little more, the movement gently bringing Hongbin forward again, which changed the angle of the plug within him. His expression clouded, then he looked into Taekwoon’s eyes as Taekwoon made soft, encouraging noises.

He looked down at his own cock, bobbing with surges of pleasure between them. Hongbin’s cock, encased in the condom, seemed like it needed attention.

Taekwoon imagined the stiffness of his cock to be rather like the stiffness of the muscles in his back earlier: in dire need of relief.

“I wish I could suck your cock till you fucked yourself dry in my mouth,” he muttered absently, making Hongbin’s eyes bulge in surprise. Taekwoon looked up at him, as if he was reluctant to let the opportunity pass.

“But what I really want, baby, what I want for you to do for me, is to hold me like you did when you thought I was asleep, when you put your hands on my hips and pulled on me.” Hongbin nodded, still trying to process everything.

“Don’t you need to prep?” Hongbin slurred, his eyes slowly blinking.

Taekwoon spat on his other fingers, reactivating whatever lube was still left from holding the plug, and reached round to smooth it over and inside himself perfunctorily. He watched as Hongbin realised this was all he was going to do.

“You will go slow, you’ll take care of me, won’t you?” He waited for Hongbin to nod before slipping out from his loose embrace, and turning around to lean both hands on the wall above the headboard. He glanced at the window, the light from inside showing up their reflection in it quite clearly against the darkness outside. Hongbin followed his line of sight, and noticed the window.

“The curtains are open,” he murmured. Taekwoon reached behind him and grabbed Hongbin’s hand, pulling on him till he nudged forward, gasping at the movement of the plug against his inner walls. In a moment, Hongbin was flush against him, Taekwoon with one hand on the wall, and the other clutching Hongbin’s hand to his chest.

He watched as Hongbin leaned against him and planted a reverent kiss on his spine, at his neck. He opened his mouth and let his tongue slide out to lick, then kiss, then suck on Taekwoon’s skin there. Taekwoon couldn’t help his eyes closing and his back arching into that kiss, bringing his ass into contact with Hongbin’s cock.

The sensation was electrifying. Taekwoon felt the first shiver of anticipation, of having his cheeks spread, the air seeping over his hole, cool, the first push of the tip of that cock against his puckered muscles, the lust beginning to swirl up his insides, feeling his pelvis rock back, his ass present itself to that cock, his belly loosen so that he could sway back into Hongbin’s crotch, the breath in his lungs coming out whispery and slowly gaining body as he began to vocalise, moans and groans and strangled cries...

Taekwoon felt his body, his lust, uncurling and opening up, and he could feel his mind clouding over with the mist of heady desire, electricity at once sparking up all the sensations throughout his body, over his skin, and also focusing his anticipation of receiving Hongbin’s cock.

He felt Hongbin run his free hand over the working muscles on his back, and come down between them to take his own cock in his grasp, to feed it into Taekwoon's waiting body. Taekwoon’s anticipation got the better of him, and he shuddered violently, hugging Hongbin’s arms tightly to him and placing his hand over his nipple. Hongbin’s fingers obligingly began rolling it, caressing and pinching it, and it made Taekwoon’s body buck tightly with pleasure. He leaned his ass back, the hand on the wall sliding down till he was on all fours, arching back so needily into Hongbin’s pelvis.

“God, Binnie, don’t make me wait. Fuck me. Please. Fuck me,” he moaned, quietly, begging.

Hongbin growled, a hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder, and another grappling at his chest, and pushed into him slowly, advancing without stopping until he was inside him up to his balls. Taekwoon wailed, throwing his head back and letting his mouth hang open as he ground up against Hongbin.

“Uuunnnhggghh,” he cried, throaty, sobbing. He felt like he was receding inside himself, his awareness of himself reduced to two pinpoints: his mind, which was like white flashes of pleasure in his head and throughout his body; and the point where he and Hongbin were joined, where sensations of his ass being filled were echoed in his brain over and over as Hongbin drew out, then shoved back in hard, so that it felt like he was being fucked right up into his throat.

Taekwoon was riding on a sea of pleasure, his orgasm already building and sending pulsating waves of anticipation throughout his whole body.

He felt Hongbin’s energy change from shy, unbelieving of his good fortune, to confident, to taking. As he began to fuck him in earnest, Taekwoon felt himself softening to receive the aggression of Hongbin’s lust. Hongbin was fucking him good and hard.

He let his arms fold until his chest was on the bed, his ass high and arched as he moaned into the pillow on every thrust.

“Oh, baby, yes! Ugh, fuck!” He was keening, drawing breaths after each thrust and whining as Hongbin drove into him.

He could feel waves of pleasure beginning to suffuse his body, and in anticipation of the release, felt tears begin to flow.

“You’re fucking me so good, ahh! Taking care of me good-“

He felt Hongbin lose control of his rhythm at that, and heard him groan.

“Ahh, fuck, hyung!” He felt Hongbin’s hands grappling at his hip bones, pulling on him as he fucked him, his rhythm getting erratic.

Through his tears, he whined almost under his breath, “Binnie, you’re making me come, you’re so good, you’re making me… oh fuck, OOOOHHHH!”

Taekwoon felt his orgasm begin from deep inside his hole, Hongbin’s movements amplifying the waves of pleasure that began there and radiated outwards, making his whole body convulse once, twice, then shudder as he groaned, deep and hard. He bucked his hips, and his fingers clutched uselessly at the sheets as he mouthed the pillow, sobbing with relief. He felt his come spurting between his belly and the bed, some of it trailing onto his chest as he bit into the pillow.

He heard Hongbin yell, his body stiffening for a second before he came, allowing Taekwoon to feel how his muscles were squeezing around Hongbin’s dick as his orgasm waned, triggering Hongbin’s own release. Hongbin thrust deep and slow into him as he came, his sounds low and growling, slow “UUUUGGHS” with each thrust. His come lined the inside of the condom, and Hongbin was further pleasured by the sloppy sliding of it at the tip.

He shuddered, finally falling over Taekwoon, and they relaxed into an exhausted heap, deep breaths keeping each other aware of each others’ body, of Hongbin’s dick softening inside Taekwoon. He pulled out as Taekwoon twisted to face him. Taekwoon reached down behind him into the crevice of his crack, tugging gently on the plug, giving Hongbin enough time to anticipate his move and shift his hips to give him easier access. Hongbin lay against him, his face in his shoulder and his breath regulating. When he sensed Taekwoon about to draw it out, he took a deep, slow breath, and as it slid it out, a moment of resistance sent a tiny wave of pleasure through his muscles, and made him thrust gently against Taekwoon's thigh that had settled between his legs. He moaned quietly, his body so pleasured by having an intense orgasm whilst being filled and filling Taekwoon at the same time, that its warmth and satisfaction was still suffusing his body. He raised his head a little, and found himself being kissed deeply, Taekwoon's mouth hot and probing and sweet. When they slowed, he opened his eyes to find Taekwoon watching him through heavy lids and eyelashes still damp, sticky.

Taekwoon, giving in to exhaustion, let his head drop back, and Hongbin let his body relax against his. They fell into a deep sleep almost immediately, sated, fulfilled.

Hongbin awoke a little later, the condom feeling cold and loose on him now.

As he got up to remove it and fold it up into a couple of tissues, Taekwoon awoke and turned over to face him.

He put a hand up to Hongbin’s cheek, caressing it as he stared at him, sleepy-eyed.

“You were so good to me, Binnie, you took care of me all night,” he mumbled.

Hongbin smirked.

“You mean you let me fuck the shit out of you?”

Taekwoon gasped, then broke into a laugh.

“And here I thought you were shy, maybe even reluctant to admit you could have the hots for a guy. Or for me.”

Hongbin bowed his head, nodding and smiling.

“I think you seduced me well and truly,” he said.

Taekwoon grabbed his chin suddenly, bringing his jaw up until Hongbin looked him in the eye. He saw a flash of sobriety in Hongbin's eyes, which pleased him.

“Babe, we both know that you put your hands on me yourself and touched me till we both got hard,” Taekwoon said in a low voice. Hongbin stared at him, holding back a retort for a moment.

Then he saw Taekwoon's eyes drop down to his mouth, and he couldn't stop himself from smirking. Taekwoon let go of him, sulky. 

“You’re right. I wanted to fuck you from the beginning. From when you mentioned massages from your coach.”

"Yes, a completely innocent statement which you took all the wrong way," Taekwoon said reproachfully. Then, he surprised Hongbin by curling up around him suddenly, so that his legs and chest bracketed him on the bed. It was such a cuddly gesture that Hongbin felt his breath catch with amusement. He put his hand on Taekwoon's thigh, and found himself sliding it up to smooth skin of his ass which he squeezed. Taekwoon's hips rolled, and he turned to see that his eyes had taken on a glazed look.

“So how do I compare?” Hongbin asked. “Was I good?”

Taekwoon sat up, slipping a finger into Hongbin’s mouth. Hongbin’s eyes closed and he leaned his head back and sucked on it.

Taekwoon watched his lips pucker slightly, then plump and get wet as he sucked.

“Better than any damn coach. Much better,” he whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
